


The roadtrip (JR!!)

by Caterpillar_of_the_night (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Burping, Carsick, Depictions of vomit, Eliza is a mom, Eliza mom-friend, F/M, Hamilton is a dad, M/M, Mom Friend Angelica Schuyler, Mom Friend Eliza Schuyler, Motion Sickness, Nausea, Other, Philip getting carsick, Philip sick, Platonic Relationships, Sick Character, Sickfic, Surrogacy, Surrogate Eliza, Vomiting, barfing, burp - Freeform, emeto, hiccup - Freeform, hiccuping, nauseous, puking, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Caterpillar_of_the_night
Summary: Request:"Can you do a Philip sickfic? We're phillp who maybe is 13 or 14 gets carsick in the car with Alex and John his dad's"Here ya go, sugar. I hope you don't mind a bit of Eliza in there!PLEASE KEEP IN MIND: This is NOT IN ANY WAY INCEST DO NOT GET THE WRONG IDEA! This is strictly platonic between Philip and his parents (the poor bean)





	The roadtrip (JR!!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like it!
> 
> -Cat

Philip was not known to get carsick. Then again, this was Philip’s first road trip. He didn’t normally go on big trips, but this was a special occasion. Eliza, Peggy and Angelica had invited them all to come down to their father’s large estate in the middle of nowhere, somewhere in Texas. Philip thinks of Eliza as his mother, since she was the surrogate mother for Laurens and Alexander, so it’s natural for all of them to go together. 

Angelica and Peggy rode in the car in front of them, and Aaron, Eliza and Philip’s half-sister, Theodosia rode in the car behind them.

For a while Phillip felt fine, excited. But after a couple hours in the car, he began to feel nauseous. Laurens noticed the kid’s discomfort, and talked to him through the rear-view mirror. 

“You doin’ okay, Pip?”, he asked. 

Philip had his face pressed against the window, and his knees drawn up to his chest. 

“M’fine”, he said quietly. 

Alex turned around from the passenger seat, facing his son. 

“Pip”, he said, “what’s up?”

Philip could feel the nausea building up, a combination of the heat and the movement of the car. He swallowed, and pressed his face back against the cool window. 

“Nothing. I’m fine”, he mumbled, staring at the ground. He hiccuped suddenly, his shoulders and chest jumping violently. He burped loudly into his fist, closing his eyes as he groaned quietly. He looked up at his parents, his face bright red. 

“Hey, Philip. Are you alright?”, Alex asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Philip inched away from the touch, his stomach lurching with every breath. He sucked in a long, sharp inhale, and screwed his eyes shut. 

“Philip!”, Alexander said worryingly, “what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

“N-no”, Philip replied, tears stinging his eyes, he could feel his stomach railing, “I feel *hic* sick”

Alex turned to his husband, who was still driving the car, a worried look on his face.

“Hon, I think we need to stop the car. Pip looks pretty sick”, he told Laurens. Now looking at his son, he noticed he looked paler than usual. Philip was holding his head in his hands, brown curly hair billowing over his head. Alex put a reassuring hand on Philip’s head. 

“Hey, bud. We’re gonna find a place to stop on the freeway. You think you can handle just a bit longer?”

Philip nodded hesitantly. 

“Ok. I’m gonna call Angie and ask her when the next stop is”, he said to Philip, his reassuring voice made Philip nod. He continued to breathe heavily, and closed his eyes once more. 

*ring* *ring*

“Hey, Alex. What’s up?”

“Hey, Angie. When’s the next exit? Or stop? We need to make a stop”

“Ummm...Okay. The next exit is pretty far? Why do you need to make a st-”

Angelica was interrupted by Philip, who brought up a sickly hiccup, and started gagging. 

“Shit! Shit! Angie we need to stop now! Fuck- Philip, it’s gonna be okay- I-I gotta go!”, yelled, and Laurens stopped the car, rolling next to the trees. It really was the middle of nowhere. 

When they got out of the car, Eliza stopped her car, and hopped out, a confused look on her face. When she saw Philip hop out of the car and drop to his knees, she ran over to him.

“Oh, Philip! Are you okay?”, she asked, her voice filled with concern. 

“Shit, Pip!”, Alex stepped out of the car, and helped his son up, Laurens following him. Philip’s face was blurry with tears, and he tried to hold it together. He couldn’t. Sobs wracked his whole body, and he leaned into Eliza’s arms. 

“M-mom”, h hiccuped. 

“He’s carsick, Eliza”, Laurens explained to her. 

“Oh, Pip. It’s okay. Me and your dads have got you”, she said sweetly. 

Philip shakily stood up, and bent over, waiting for his stomach to rail. Nausea wracked his body as a thick stream of bile came out of him, making it hard to breathe. He gasped, before throwing up again, closing his eyes as tight as possible. Eliza, Alex, and Laurens rubbed Philip’s back as he puked on the grassy ground. 

After he was done, he shakily straightened up, tears streaming down his face. He felt helpless. 

“Oh, come here hon”, Eliza said, hugging her son tightly. Philip was shaking, but he felt instantly better. Angelica stepped out of the car holding 2 cold water bottles. 

“Hey, heard you weren’t feeling so hot. Here, Pip”, she said, handing him a water bottle. 

“My car has good AC, and more water if you wanna chill in my car”, she said, “and you can have shotgun. With the windows open”

That part instantly won Philip over, as he bounded over to his aunt’s car. 

“Thanks Aunt Angelica!”, he yelled, running over to her sleek, black mini-van. 

Alexander kissed his husband on the cheek, and they held hands to their own car. 

“I can’t wait until he can just drive us around”, Laurens said. 

“Agreed”, Hamilton replied. 

And without further ado, they got into their car.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like this one! You know what to do if you have any requests!
> 
> PLEASE BE REMINDED THAT I DO NOT DO ***VORE*** ****MPREG**** ****ANY RAPE/INCEST/FLATULANCE
> 
> IF YOU HAVE ANY REQUESTS RELATED TO THESE, YOU ARE IN THE WRONG PLACE, HON!
> 
> Comment, my inbox is kinda full right now, but I'm open to new requests!
> 
> -Cat


End file.
